Rules are Made to be Broken
by KFawkes
Summary: You have rules... but where is the fun in not breaking them? Eggsy X Reader


You know the mission. You know the rules… It's been the same thing since you started this damn job over 3 years ago: Do. Not. Get. Involved.

So then why were you having so much trouble with the concept all of a sudden? Well… It could be the sea green color of his eyes, or that annoyingly chiseled chin of his. Or maybe it was the fact that anytime he looked at you, he held something curious in his gaze: A strong yearning look that made you weak when you thought about it for too long.

To say things were confusing would be putting it lightly… Now as you look at Eggsy fucking Unwin as he leaned leisurely in the seat across you, you realize why those kinds of rules had been put in place to begin with. In your defense, you didn't KNOW who he was when you met him… You had no way to tell that the smooth talking brit that wooed you out of your pants several months before would be your new 'partner'. No… how could you have seen that one coming?

And now you were dealing with the consequences of a really, r _eally_ amazing weekend… The awkward, I-kinda-wanna-do-it-all-again- consequences.

You watched as a sweet smile started in the corners of his mouth as he lean forward setting his elbow to rest on the table, with hand hanging loosely over the edge. He tilted his head slightly and narrow his eyes on you before letting his full smile escape at last.

 _Fuck_ _…_ you thought as that familiar tingle runs through you, ending low in your stomach where it sat bubbling like a kettle as it did every time he sent that smile your way. You quickly pulled your eyes back to your laptop and began typing aimlessly in attempts to busy yourself.

"Am I distractin' you?" He asked coolly, the slightest air of insinuation clung to his voice as it often did.

You tilt your head and narrow your eyes at him, just as he had as you try to decide how you will play this… Reminding yourself briefly of the rules before offering your reply, almost dry and bored. "Not at all."

He grabbed an apple from the bowl in the center of the table, turning it side to side inspecting it carefully. You watched as he lifted a wrist to view the time; a nervous habit you'd seen him do a hundred times before. You'd been working together for about 5 months now, and you were getting really damn good at reading him. There was a part of you that hoped you weren't as easy for him to understand, but the other part liked the idea a little too much…

Now is where you start to realize you really fucked up.

Eggsy pulled the apple to his mouth, taking a bite from it. The crisp breaking of the flesh echoed in the quiet room and the soft smell of fruit surrounded you. Even though you hated watching people eat, you couldn't seem to take your eyes off of him then. Of course, you didn't get away with looking for very long and he shot his eyes to you in an instant— catching you mid gaze. That same smile spreading over his lips and eyes equally as he put the apple down and cross his arms knowingly.

You quickly slid your eyes away, looking anywhere but there; knowing you were no where near as convincing as you'd hoped. After a silent sigh, you lick your lips anxiously and pull your eyes back to your laptop- reminding yourself again that this path was one you shouldn't walk. That's when he stood, buttoning his jacket dexterously. You watch clandestinely over the top of the screen feigning work as he walk around the table in his normal confident stride. Watching from the corner of your eyes as he stop beside you with hands deep in his pockets, not offering any word.

At first you didn't move. It's not like you could just get up and run away could you? So instead you swallowed hard as your pulse started to race and your cheeks ran flush. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. After another second of this you close the screen, blinking hurriedly to your lap before finally shifting your gaze to his. _Get your shit together_ , you warned as you noticed Eggsy had already been staring at you… but of course he had been.

"What?" You manage to get out— barley.

He looked like he was going to say something to you at first as his eyes lightened a fraction. But ultimately he only let a charming smile out, shaking his head once softly. "Nothin'. Don't let me bother you."

You don't break his gaze in that moment because something told you that if you did; whatever you had there would be lost… You had moments like this before, where things had almost been said and done that couldn't have possibly been put back. Somehow you knew though, that this would be the last time. So instead of letting go you just looked at him with wistful eyes; realizing in that moment that knowing you shouldn't let this happen wouldn't be enough to actually prevent it.

Slowly you turned in your seat to face him, pulling an arm to rest on the back of the chair as you grip the top tensely. "You don't. You know you don't…"

You weren't entirely sure where this would go, but you had a feeling you were about to have a conversation you'd been dreading since the day Merlin officially introduced the two of you… Something in his body language told you he had the same idea, and as he pull a hand to the back of his neck rubbing it momentarily you knew for certain that he had.

"Look…" He started looking at you again, this time with a certain woefulness to his azure gaze.

"It… we can just forget about al—" You tried to stop him, knowing what he meant… things already were awkward enough, weren't they? But you knew this would be it and couldn't help but silently beg he would stop you.

Just like you hoped, he interrupted you— shaking his head once as he take another step towards you, sending another wave of nerves to tickle their way to your belly. "No… Don't think I can."

You didn't know what you expected to hear, but you were pretty certain it wouldn't be that. The surprise showed clearly across your face and your mouth dropped slightly. You didn't know what to say at first and part of you didn't even realize you had replied as quickly as you did. "We have to."

Eggsy shook his head again, "Don't think we do."

He was confident you had to give him that… It was that confidence- among many other things that made him so attractive and as you look up at him from your seat, you realized how badly you wanted him. That feeling of knowing you shouldn't crept further and further away with each second that pass as you fight yourself silently.

You know that the both of you would be better off without the mess this all would create. You know he'd be better off without you, that you'd be better without him… That love, and relationships were a weakness. But you also couldn't help but think back to the way his body felt against yours. The ease of your conversation. How ardently he trusted you, and you him. How he made you laugh…

Before you knew it, you were standing.

There you were only a few inches from his face with brows slightly lowered, wearing a most unrecognizable look. You couldn't decide if you wanted to punch him or kiss him truthfully, and that thought alone was enough to make you smile. Eggsy slid his hand lightly up the side of your neck, ending with his hands braided in your hair at the nape.

You swallowed as you looked to his mouth, heart racing fast— knowing you shouldn't was no longer enough to stop you. You kissed him.

Soft at first, delicate and tender. But as the seconds trickle on, he slid his hand to your side pulling you into him. Kissing you with more urgency and desire…

That's when the door opened and you pushed from each other faster than you joined. You place yourself quickly in your seat, opening your laptop as you tuck your hair behind your ear running your fingertips over your lips lightly in shock. You can see Eggsy in the corner as he run both hands over his hair and straighten his posture and jacket.

As the footsteps approach, your eyes lock. He didn't say a thing, he simply smiled and winked.

You know you shouldn't… but now? You really just don't care.


End file.
